


⋆Kara Zor El - Hallelujah - Danvers Sisters AU [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Abandonment, Angst, Danvers Sisters, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Jeff Buckley - Freeform, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: "And love is not a victory march, It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"- Kara is deeply affected by Alex's words after Jeremiahs return, putting a strain on their relationship and bringing her abandonment issues up to the surface. Trigger Warning.





	⋆Kara Zor El - Hallelujah - Danvers Sisters AU [Fanvid]

******* LINK BROKEN, WILL REPLACE ONCE REEDITED AND REPOSTED******

 

<https://youtu.be/JPq68uo9EoQ>

"Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Well, baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Well, there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah"

 

Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took footage of the show from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \---->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
